L'espoir au bout de la guerre
by W. D. Marka
Summary: La guerre fait rage. La nation du feu envahit le monde. Mais elle est là. Et elle a une mission. Protéger l'espoir de ce conflit, l'Avatar, son frère jumeau. Et pour ça, elle est prête à tout. Souffrir, se faire capturer, torturer, elle s'en fiche. Même le prince Zuko ne saurait la stopper. Mais y arrivera-t-elle sans dommages ? OCs, violence, langage vulgaire
Bonjour bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est ma première fiction postée ! Yatta ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je suis vraiment impatiente d'avoir des retours. je vous préviens tout de suite qu'elle contiendra des OC (personnages inventés), et que le rating M sera justifié par moment (un peu de torture, des gens un peu tarés, de la violence, plus de violence,..) et je préviendrai toujours en début de chapitre. Alors, lisez, lisez, et si vous aimez, dites le moi !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : L'espoir qui renaît

Une nuit sombre, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale. La deuxième ronde nocturne quitta la lumière rassurante de la salle commune pour parcourir de nombreux couloirs et escaliers, et enfin arriver dehors. Ils croisèrent leurs prédécesseur à cette tâche qu'ils saluèrent de la tête. Les nouveaux arrivants ne purent voir si les gardes entrant dans le bâtiment étaient lessivés, à cause de leurs masques. La patrouille se sépara en groupe de deux et ils s'éparpillèrent, faisant leur travail.

Une nuit tout ce qu'il y avait de plus paisible se déroulait, jusqu'à ce que un des soldats ne s'effondre soudainement, en basculant dans l'obscurité. L'autre continua à avancer, mais remarqua au croisement plus loin qu'il était maintenant seul. Il revint sur ses pas, commença à trouver la situation étrange et songea à une mauvaise blague de son camarade, lorsque ses pieds buttèrent sur quelque chose. Il ne lui fallut pas cinq secondes pour reconnaître l'autre soldat immobile sur le sol. Alors que l'idée de sonner l'alerte lui sembla désormais impérative, un mouvement furtif sortit de l'ombre et après quelques instant, il s'effondra à son tour. Son corps fut entraîné dans l'ombre et tout redevint normal, pour le reste du camp du moins.

Les corps furent traînés jusqu'à un petit hangar où quelques bruits se faisaient entendre. La porte s'ouvrit, projetant une ombre difforme dans la pièce. Les bruits cessèrent subitement, alors que l'ombre s'agrandit, signe que la chose rentrait dans la salle. La tension était assez palpable jusqu'à ce que des paroles dénuées de sens pour tous surgissent de l'encadrement de la porte, avec un ton assez brusque:

"- Kaji janai !"

En reconnaissant les mots qui servaient de code, plusieurs personnes sortirent de leur cachettes, certains d'un placard, d'autres de tonneaux, tous avec un grand sourire.

"- Vous n'étiez vraiment pas discret, fit la même voix, tranchante.

\- Désolé, s'excusa une femme en s'approchant. Comme vous tardiez à arriver, certain s'inquiétaient, mais d'autres, elle regarda très lourdement un groupe d'hommes à sa droite, voulaient tout faire eux même et s'apprêtaient à partir. On les dissuadait de vous désobéir, quand vous êtes arrivés."

La personne a qui elle s'adressait avait toujours gardé son visage caché, alors lorsqu'elle commença à retirer les attaches de sa capuche et de son masque, tous furent surpris, mais ne relevèrent pas son geste, gardant juste un œil sur elle, tout en s'attelant à leurs tâches respectives.

"- Vraiment très malin... -elle avait défait les lacets au niveau de sa gorge- de vouloir changer de plan.. -son masque tomba, révélant sa bouche qui se mouvait- pendant une opération potentiellement mortelle... -elle desserra sa capuche au niveau de son cou- sans prévenir personne, qui plus est !"

Le large bout de tissus lui couvrait plus de la moitié du visage, mais elle le repoussa en arrière, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, afin de les attacher

\- Mais vous savez, c'est surtout pour vous que je dis ça.

Son ton n'avait plus rien de tranchant. Son visage assez juvénile était plutôt coloré, pour quelqu'un qu'ils n'avaient vu que la tête entièrement couverte. Elle avait un nez assez petit, bien dessiné et droit, ainsi que des grands yeux gris. Ses sourcils étaient, curieusement, parfaitement épilés, surtout pour une guerrière. Ses longs cheveux bruns, maintenant relevés en queue de cheval haute, ondulaient gentiment le long de son dos. Sa coiffure lui donnait une prestance que son jeune âge pouvait lui enlever aux yeux de plusieurs personnes.

D'ailleurs, dans le hangar, personne ne releva son apparemment jeune âge, mais la plupart furent perplexes.

Elle, n'avait pas remarqué le changement ambiant, et regardait autour d'elle, jaugeant la situation. Elle s'approcha d'un tas de barils empilés et les détailla avec attention. Découvrant un sigle gravé dessus, qu'elle reconnu, elle sourit. Elle se releva avant d'annoncer:

\- Bien, j'ai trouvé les tonneaux !

Ses auditeurs relevèrent la tête, avant de s'approcher. L'un d'entre eux, l'air soudainement méprisant, s'avança à son tour, avant de prendre la parole:

\- Mouai, mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire de limaille de fer, hein ? On cherchait des armes, nous !

\- Et c'est ce que je vous offre !

\- Tu crois qu'on arrivera à quelque chose avec ça ? Si tu crois qu'on peux forger un truc, tu te plantes !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle, commençant à être exaspérée. Je sais quelle est la situation au niveau des forges. Non, je vais vous procurer un avantage non négligeable.

Sous l'œil suspicieux de certains, elle commença à déverrouiller le loquet d'un des barils, puis fit tourner le couvercle sur lui même, le dévissant. Après quelques dizaines de tours, elle put l'enlever, avec l'aide de l'un des hommes, tant il était lourd.

\- Tu crois que c'est pour de la limaille cette ouverture sécurisé, l'interrogea-t-elle en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Si tu as encore des doutes, regarde l'épaisseur du couvercle.

En effet, celui-ci mesurait bien dix centimètres d'épaisseur, et semblait en acier de la meilleur qualité possible. La jeune vidait à présent le tonneau de sa limaille, à l'aide de ses mains. Ses comparses s'interrogeaient de plus en plus sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle finit par ressortir la tête du baril, tenant un pot en terre cuite entre ses mains, l'air satisfaite.

\- Et voila !

Ils furent tous perplexes.

\- Et c'est avec ceci que l'on va pouvoir se battre, demanda une femme dans l'assistance.

\- "Ceci" est du feu grégeois, mes amis, fit elle avec un grand sourire.

Des murmures plus que forts, qui auraient été des cris s'ils n'étaient pas cachés retentirent. Enfin de quoi se détendre !

\- Bon, maintenant que vous avez des armes, passons à la seconde partie, dit-elle, plus sérieuse.

Les voix se turent, tous appréhendaient cette étape.

\- La suite de la mission est la récupération d'informations, comme vous le savez. Vous n'ignorez pas non plus que cela sera extrêmement délicat et potentiellement dangereux.

Une certaine tension était revenue dans son auditoire.  
\- On a déjà deux gardes à terre, et donc deux uniformes. Il nous en faudrait encore quatre. Ça tombe bien, deux patrouilles doivent passer devant cette caserne, à 7 minutes d'intervalle. La première arrivera dans- elle sortit une montre à gousset d'un des pans de sa tenue- 4 minutes et 46 secondes. On est bon au niveau du timing. Ceux qui seront en première ligne prendront l'identité des gardes. Si vous restez à votre place, tout ira bien, vous serez les plus en sécurité. Viendra ensuite le moment où les autres lanceront la diversion, ça ne craindra pas non plus pour vous. C'est lorsque vous devrez prendre la fuite que vous devrez faire un maximum attention. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il doit faire ?

Les plus proches d'elle acquiescèrent vivement et avec une grande détermination dans le regard, d'autres semblaient à moitié convaincu, mais ils suivraient les conseils donnés par la jeune combattante, certains hésitaient franchement et un dernier, qui semblait avoir bien décidé de ce qu'il allait faire, lâcha un petit grognement moqueur.

La jeune fille perdit aussitôt son air enjoué pour un autre, beaucoup plus froid.

\- Y'a un problème ? Fit-elle, sentant bien que l'autre avait quelque chose à dire.  
\- En effet... Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait t'obéir, désormais, répondit-il avec un grand sourire torve.  
\- Et en quel honneur, demanda la jeune fille, gardant un calme olympien, même en étant persuadé de ce qu'il allait lui sortir.  
\- Bah tu vois, obéir à une gamine, c'est pas trop mon truc.

Un grand silence se fit dans la salle. Une partie de ses occupants semblaient titillés de prendre parti de l'homme, la plus grande majorité attendaient de voir quels arguments allait avancer la jeune fille, alors qu'une petite partie des personnes présentes, ceux qui avaient passés le plus de temps avec la dite gamine, priait pour l'âme de celui qui lui cherchait des noises.

\- Je dirai même que t'as rien à faire ici. N'essaye pas de jouer avec le danger, ni avec le monde des grandes personnes. C'est pas parce que tu débarques de nul part avec un plan, en prétendant que-

\- Ta gueule.

L'homme la regarda, tout d'abord ébahi, puis totalement furieux.

\- T'as dis quoi, salop-

Il fut coupé par une droite magnifiquement envoyé dans sa mâchoire.

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer et ceci pour plusieurs excellentes raisons.

L'homme à terre commença à se relever, vert de rage.

\- Je te conseille de ne rien tenter de stupide, le prochain coup risquerait fort de disloquer ta jolie dentition.

Son interlocuteur resta au sol, tétanisé. La douleur venait d'arriver. Il ne l'avait pas sentit, aveuglé par la rage, mais le simple fait que l'adolescente le lui ai indiqué l'avait calmé d'un coup. L'adrénaline était retombée en quelques millièmes de seconde et il s'était retrouvé incapable de bouger sur le moment, tant il souffrait. Il ne l'avait pas avoué, et ne l'avouerait jamais, mais c'était bel et bien la peur qui l'avait calmé. La puissance qui émanait de la gamine, sans parler de son regard perçant sur le coup, ainsi que sa soudaine prestance et dangerosité, l'avaient terrorisé. Elle qui semblait calme et organisé avait soudain semblé bestiale, folle de rage et prête à tuer.

Beaucoup d'autres dans la pièce avaient sentit ce changement cher la jeune fille. Certains ce demandaient s'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance, vu sa dangerosité, d'autres furent immédiatement convaincus qu'il avaient bien fait d'en faire une alliée.

\- Je t'explique, vu que t'as pas l'air de comprendre...Et j'espère que ce sera bien clair pour le reste de ta vie !

L'homme à terre acquiesça, ayant trop peur de bégayer pour prendre la parole.

\- On est en guerre, et en temps de guerre, rien ne compte, bordel ! Ni l'âge, ni le rang social, ni la richesse ! C'est là qu'on se rend compte de la valeur de sa vie ! Si tu crèves, c'est que tu t'es pas suffisamment battu ou que le destin voulait pas que tu y restes !

Personne ne disait plus rien depuis longtemps, buvant ses paroles.

\- Mais moi, je suis là pour donner une chance de plus à tout le monde. Pas pour respecter des conventions. Et si ça t'emmerde plus que le fait de rester en vie, alors crèves, qu'es ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Elle fit volte face pour retourner vers les portes grandes ouvertes du hangar. Elle se stoppa cependant après quelques pas et tourna la tête dans sa direction.

\- J'ai vu trop de gens bien et que j'aimais se faire capturer, disparaître ou mourir devant mes yeux pour me laisser marcher sur les pieds par des gens qui ne connaissent rien à la souffrance. Ni pour attendre sagement qu'ils me suivent.

Elle avait soudain un air mélancolique sur son visage, additionné à de la tristesse.

\- Je ne vais pas attendre que tout le monde se mette derrière moi pour commencer à faire bouger les choses. Ce combat peut être collectif comme individuel, a vous de choisir. Mais réfléchissez bien à comment vous allez pouvoir vivre libre un jour en continuant comme ça.

Elle sorti à l'air libre et s'adossa contre le mur extérieur du hangar. Sentant le métal froid sur son dos, elle entendit des pas venir dans sa direction. Elle se tendit, avant de comprendre qu'ils provenaient du hangar. Une jeune femme entra bientôt dans son champ de vision. Elle se détendit enfin et offrit même un léger sourire à la nouvelle arrivante. Elle l'avait rencontrée il y a un mois, et l'avait tout de suite apprécié. Elle s'appelait Sima et était vraiment belle. Elle ne prenait pas de soins particuliers pour ses vêtements ou son apparence, mais en dépit de cela, beaucoup d'hommes la regardait très souvent, certains se surprenant à baver parfois. Sima était calme, réfléchie, n'avait pas le sang chaud et était toujours très organisé. Tout le contraire de son interlocutrice, en somme. La jeune femme répondit à son sourire.

« -Tu ne lui as vraiment laissé aucune chance, débuta Sima, d'un ton léger.

-Tu avoueras qu'il l'avait bien cherché.

-On ne peut pas dire le contraire, fit-elle, pensive. Mais tu as vraiment fait peur aux autres. »

Il y eu un petit moment de silence.

« -C'était fait exprès n'est ce pas, continua Sima.

-En effet.

-C'était vraiment violent !

-Mais nécessaire. »

Son ton moqueur était clairement audible. Elle sourit d'ailleurs en continuant dans son explication.

-Tu vois, si je n'avais pas fait ce coup de théâtre, beaucoup se seraient ralliés à sa cause, et c'est la dernière chose logique à faire en ce moment. Au moins, maintenant, ça les a décidé à lutter.

-Je ne suis pas sure que tous aient aimé le fait que tu mettent à terre un des hommes les plus populaires de leur village... Fit Sima, pensive.

-Peut-être.. Répondit l'autre. Mais au moins, ceux qui ne m'aiment pas trop savent que, maintenant, ils n'ont pas intérêt à me faire chier.

A ces mots, Sima rit doucement. Elle avait raison en effet, elle serait tranquille pour la suite. Soudain, l'autre perdit son air rieur.

-Ils arrivent. Retourne à l'intérieur, Sima.

Elle ne se fit pas prier.

Après quelques minutes, ils avaient réunis les uniformes nécessaires. Six personnes, dont quatre hommes, une femme et elle même les revêtirent. Ils purent ainsi entrer facilement dans la base, où l'heure du repas approchait. Quelques doses de somnifère dans la marmite commune et une bonne partie des gardes s'endormirent simultanément. Les infiltrés assommèrent les derniers encore debout. Ils se séparèrent en trois groupes : un surveillant par les toits, un devant permettre aux autres encore cachés de les rejoindre et le dernier de récolter les informations compromettantes de la nation de feu. Elle s'était naturellement retrouvé dans ce dernier.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau du plus haut gradé de la base et retirèrent leurs masques de soldat, car ils leur cachaient la vue et que de toute façon, il ne restait plus aucun vrai garde encore debout. L'homme avec elle commença à fouiller partout et elle l'imita. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle avait déjà réuni une petite pile de documents importants, mais un papier jaune attira son regard. Elle l'extirpa de la montagne sur le bureau et le lut. Avant la fin de la première ligne, elle sourit. Presque comme une démente. Son coéquipier vit son visage et ses yeux s'éclairer. Elle finit rapidement bouche bée. Il lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas. « Plus rien, maintenant, lui répondit-elle. Tout va bientôt pouvoir s'arranger. » Puis elle sembla retrouver ses esprits. « Je dois partir immédiatement, désolé, continua-t-elle. Les soldats se réveilleront dans dix heures. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à ouvrir le grand portail et vous servir. » Ayant finit de parler, elle mit tous ses documents dans les bras de l'autre et sauta par la fenêtre ouverte. Il resta interdit pendant quelques secondes avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la faire abandonner une mission en cours ? C'est à ce moment que Sima entra dans la pièce.

« -Et bien, où est elle ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

-Je sais pas... Elle a vu un papier et après l'avoir lu, elle est partie comme ça. »

Tous ces mystères ne plurent pas à la jeune fille, qui décida de suivre le même chemin que son amie.

Elle courait sur les remparts intérieurs, sautait de toits en toits, lançait son grappin, virevoltait dans les airs, atterrissait souplement et repartait aussi sec. Elle devait se dépêcher, où elle devrait encore attendre pour le retrouver. Elle était à la fois stressée et euphorique. Quelle bizarre mélange faisaient ces sentiments ! Elle stoppa enfin sa course, arrivée au dernier rempart de la base. Elle en profita pour reprendre son souffle. Entendant un bruit, elle se retourna. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Sima qui arrivait, par les mêmes moyens qu'elle il y a quelques instants.

« -Hey ! La héla Sima à bout de souffle. Alors comme ça tu nous abandonnes ?

-C'est pas par gaieté de cœur, promis.

-Pourtant, vu ton sourire, on ne dirait pas. »

Malgré son reproche, elle ne semblait pas fâchée.

« -Je l'ai retrouvé ! Finit-elle par avouer.

-Ton frère ? Mais c'est génial ! Mais attends.. Pourquoi ton frère est dans les papiers de la Nation de feu ? Fit-elle, soudain inquiète et incertaine. Ne me dit pas que...

-Que quoi ?

-Qu'il en fait parti ?

Il y eu un moment de silence.

-Non, je te le promet. Mais ça fait plaisir de voir que tu n'as toujours pas confiance en moi, répondit-elle, amère.

-Je ne doute pas de toi ! C'est juste que.. Il pourrait ne pas être dans notre camp. Et je te fais plus confiance que tous les autres. Moi je ne te juge pas sur... ça.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais sembla se détendre.

-Okay, c'est juste que... J'en ai marre. Les autres ne voient que ça en moi.

-Je te rassure, dès qu'on apprend à te connaître, on ne se fait plus de soucis pour ça, mais pour tes ennemis ! »

Elles rirent ensemble.

« -Je dois y aller, désolé.

-Ne t'en fais pas, va le retrouver. Je sais que tu le cherches depuis longtemps.

-Merci, lui souffla-t-elle. »

Elle s'apprêta à sauter quand Sima la retint.

« Attends, je dois te demander deux choses !

-Si c'est pour la vigie, ne t'inquiètes pas, je comptais m'en charger en partant.

-C'était la première chose, ça.

-Quoi d'autre ?

-C'est délicat et bizarre de demander ça mais... pourquoi tout abandonner pour aller chercher ton frère ? Toi qui t'investis toujours à fond dans la guerre, te voir tout plaquer comme ça...

Elle lui sourit en réponse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est justement en le protégeant qu'on va la gagner cette guerre. Elle lui jeta alors un papier jaune plié en huit, puis partit pour de bon.

En moins d'une minute, elle arriva à la vigie. Deux gardes y étaient encore, mais ils surveillaient seulement l'extérieur de la base. Elle ne pouvait pas les assommer tous les deux discrètement. Elle décida d'attendre que l'un des deux passe devant la fenêtre sous laquelle elle était cachée. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Elle l'agrippa et lui asséna un bon coup dans la nuque, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Le deuxième se rendit vite compte de la disparition de son camarade et se pencha à une des ouvertures, craignant qu'il ne soit tombé. Elle en profita pour grimper dans le bâtiment. Malheureusement, le soldat était aux aguets et se retourna brusquement, deux flammes dans ses mains. Elle lorgna dessus très longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le garde ne lui lance soudainement une gerbe de flammes. Elle n'aurait jamais le temps d'esquiver.

Sima, qui l'avait regardé tout du long, sursauta quand le toit et les murs de la vigie furent arrachés par un feu surpuissant. Quelqu'un sorti des décombres lentement. Ses cheveux avaient changé de couleur. Ils avaient pris la même teinte que le feux, rose. Elle était d'ailleurs entourée par ces flammes, ce qui ne sembla pas la déranger. Elle était parvenue au bord du toit, quand le soldat pas tout à fait endormi sorti des flammes en se jetant sur elle. Cette dernière se retourna vivement et fit tournoyer ses bras, formant deux grands cercles de chaque côté de son corps. Le feu autour d'elle sembla suivre le même mouvement avant d'être projeté sur le garde, qui n'eut aucune chance. Sima la regardait médusée, comme à chaque fois. Elle avait vu des milliers de fois des soldats manipuler le feu, et cela ne ressemblait jamais à ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle en était persuadé, ce n'était pas de la maîtrise du feu.

Sima songea enfin à regarder le papier. Elle le déplia lentement et finit bouche bée, elle aussi. C'était une affiche pour la capture de l'Avatar, une des toutes premières. Elle indiquait qu'il avait été vu pour la dernière fois au pôle Sud. Sima sourit. Quelle famille elle avait, tout de même. Elle murmura pour l'autre « Bonne chance... Maïka »

Elle était un miracle. Elle maîtrisait le feux et se battait contre ses autres maîtres. Elle était la sœur de l'Avatar et la fille la plus téméraire qu'elle avait jamais vu. Quand elle avait un but, elle l'atteignait. Elle avait tant souffert, mais cela lui permettait de savourer chaque petite victoire, et de se mettre ensuite un objectif encore plus fou et dur à atteindre. Oui, Sima en était sûre. Elle allait rester dans l'histoire grâce à sa force et son charisme, elle serait une atout formidable pour ceux qui voulaient retrouver leur liberté perdue, volée par les hommes du feu.


End file.
